Just try it
by XxFreak-ShowxX
Summary: Everyone is always going to be a little curious, and satisfying that curiosity tends to be rewarding. Jumba/Pleakly YAOI NSFW PWP


Discliamer: I do not own Lilo and Stich

Pleakly dressed quickly, black wig with a white blouse and long jean skirt. He paused for a moment to look in the mirror, make sure it was perfect. After all, this was one of his only disguises with an ID. He had learned of the shop two weeks ago, listening to conversations on the beach. It had taken him this long to summon up the courage to go. Pleakly checked his purse for the ID and the money before quietly slipping out of the room he and Jumba shared, then out of the house. Jumba opened his eyes when he heard Pleakly leave; where could he be going at this time of night? Pleakly stopped when he was outside, trying to calm his heart that was beating much too fast. It didn't take him long to reach town, navigating using the directions he memorized. Soon he reached the small shop, almost hidden between two others. The windows were blacked out but a small sign on the door proclaimed it as being open. Pleakly took a deep breath and walked in. The shopkeeper looked up from his glossy magazine when the little bell went off.  
>"Can I help you Miss?" he asked, his voice low and suggestive. Pleakly let out a high pitched giggle, waving shyly.<br>"Oh no no, just browsing." said Pleakly, his eye wandering to the row of shiny vibrators and dildos. He wasn't exactly sure what those were for but they looked vaguely similar to his own reproductive organ.  
>"The large red vibrators sell the best." informed the shop keeper. His magazine was now laid out on the counter, showing off a busty red head spreading her legs. Pleakly looked at it with interest but it didn't really appeal to him.<br>"Anymore like that? With boys...I mean men." asked Pleakly nervously "Sure, in the back." said the shopkeeper, pointing to the rear end of the store "Do you like men, Miss-?"  
>"Alisha." supplied Pleakly, turning away from him to head to the back of the store. Hesitantly he flipped open one of the magazines, taking in the site of a muscular blond gripping his cock and winking into the camera. Pleakly swallowed thickly, a deep blush rising to his face. He closed the magazine and opened another, gasping at the photo of two men kissing and touching each other's cocks. He closed that magazine and picked it up along with the other. His hands were trembling a bit, males on his planet did not do that to each other! Regaining his scattered nerves Pleakly took the two magazines up to the counter to pay for them. The store keeper rang them up.<br>"Twenty dollars but I'll give them to you for ten if you do me a little favor." offer the shopkeeper, smiling at Pleakly lewdly.  
>"I-I think my husband wouldn't like that." studdard Pleakly, taking the money out of his purse and rolling up the magazines to put them in his purse. Pleakly walked home slowly, calming himself down. He was much too nervous to blow some random guy, not that the thought wasn't arousing. His mind was on someone else. He made it back home into his and Jumba's room. Jumba heard him come in and quickly closed his eyes, feigning sleep. Pleakly undressed and sat down on his bed, pulling the magazines from his purse. He opened the one with the two men, nervously trailing his hand down to his own stirring organ. Jumba's eyes opened wide when he heard Pleakly's first tentative moan. He couldn't possible be doing what Jumba thought he was doing. Pleakly let out a breathy moan, turning the page as his other hand moved up and down his long cock. it was quite average for his species but long for humans, slim too. Jumba listened to Pleakly's moans, his hand trailing down to his own growing arousal. He was sure Pleakly had jacked off in here before but he had never made so much noise. It was a lot hotter than anything his ex-wife had ever done. It didn't take Pleakly long to reach his climax and he quickly cleaned himself off with a tissue. He hid the magazines under his mattress and settled down to sleep. Jumba crept over to Plekly's bed and lifted the mattress, retrieving one of the magazines. He replaced the mattress gently and flipped through the magazine. It wasn't as surprising to Jumba as it was to Pleakly, he had tried some of these things with his old partner. Jumba pushed his pants to his ankles and sat down, absently jacking his cock as he looked through the magazines. The humans didn't look that bad. His cock was much thicker than the humans but shorter. Jumba groaned at a particularly pleasing picture. Pleakly opened his eyes, turning over.<br>"J-Jumba?" asked Pleakly, sitting up wile holding the blanket to his chest. "Ah Pleakly...I vas...you are dreaming, yes." said Jumba quickly, covering himself with the magazine. Pleakly was silent for a moment, just gawking at Jumba.  
>"Vell I see noodle man is sleeping." said Jumba awkwardly, removing the magazine to pull up his pants. Pleakly grabbed his wrist, stopping him.<br>"Please finish." whispered Pleakly, a deep blush creeping over his face. Jumba just stood there with his pants open, he seemed to have lost the part of his mind that controls movement and voice functions. Pleakly got out of bed, he was still naked and starting to get hard again. He pulled down Jumba's pants and brushed his fingers against Jumba's cock. Jumba snapped back to reality and pushed Pleakly's hand away.  
>"Vhat are you doing?" asked Jumba, he was starting to blush but willed it away. "I want you." said Pleakly firmly, or it was supposed to be firm, his voice was shaking. He stroked Jumba's cock gently, looking up at him for any complaint. Jumba guided Pleakly's head to his cock, Pleakly took him in easily. Using his two tongues he traced small circled over the hard flesh. Jumba moaned lightly, releasing himself into Pleakly's mouth. Pleakly swallowed all of it, pulling back to smile at Jumba. "Do you vant me to do that for you?" asked Jumaba softly, petting Pleakly's head. Pleakly stood up, pressing his mouth to Jumba's in a heated kiss.<br>"I know something even better" whisperd Pleakly, reaching around to touch Jumba's ass.  
>"If you vant." replied jumba, turning around to rummage in the dresser for a bottle of lube. Pleakly's eye wanderd over Jumba's back, lingering on his ass. Jumba squirted lube on his hands, turning around to later Pleakly's cock. Jumba kissed Pleakly again, turning around for him. Due to being very slim Pleakly entered Jumba easily, pushing in all the way. Jumba moaned quietly, closeing his eyes. This was much better than sex with his ex-wife or old partner. Pleakly was much gentler, not to mention bigger. Pleakly panted as he thrust in and out, Jumba was so hot inside. Pleakly kissed Jumba;s back, reaching around to touch his cock again. They estrablished a steady rythum, trying to keep their voices down. Pleakly came first, crying out Jumba's name and pumping his cock faster. Jumba came soon after. They panted as they seperated, Jumba turning to look at Pleakly.<br>"I think I love skinny noodle man." panted Jumba.  
>"I love you too Jumba." sighed Pleakly, kissing Jumba again. <p>


End file.
